Khendan
The Khendu Language, or Khendan, is a language strongly based off of German, and is spoken througout the Khendu Sultanate, as well as the Zaf'Kor province of the Shin'Zari Empire. As of the mid 9th century, it had 45 million native speakers and 20 million more speaking it as their second language. This is because every Khendan who can speak has to be able to read, write and speak both Khendan and Shin'Zarese by the age of 14 to ease communications between the two world superpowers. To see a complete list of Khendan words, see the Khendan Dictionary Rules and Characteristics In order to speak Khendan, you have to be able to make the KH sound, which is found in most Khendan words, even if there's no KH. The letters K and GH are pronounced with a very hard pronunciation. The W's are also pronounced as W's, not as V's like in German. To make a word plural, you add either one of these two suffixes, the D or the T. The D is used after vowels, while the T is used after consonants (Wasert, Gebaud, Monnart, etc.). There is only one way to make any word (be it noun, verb, adjective, etc.) past tense; the "nt" suffix. Phonology Khendan has an alphabet of 22 consonants and 5 vowels with different variations, making a total of 27 letters, though most Khendan speakers use only 26 of them. Consonants B '''Makes the "B" sound in words such as bed, bat or ball. '''CH Makes the "Č" sound as in check, change or churn. D '''Makes the "D" sound as in dog, drive or add. '''G Makes the "G" sound as in give, dog or game. H''' Makes the "H" sound as in how, hen or who. '''J Makes the "J" sound as in John, just or jail, but sometimes makes the "Y" sound as in yes, pay or yak. K''' Makes the "K" sound as in case, camera or kind. '''KH Makes the "KH" sound as in Arabic words such as akhdar, names such as the German composer Bach or Hebrew words such as Hannukah. L''' Makes the "L" sound as in let, large or lemon. '''M Makes the "M" sound as in mother, make or massive. N''' Makes the "N" sound as in no, neither or darken. '''P Makes the "P" sound as in pay, pass or print. Ñ '''Makes the "NY" sound as in Spanish names and words such as Muñoz, Nuñez or años. This letter is rarely used, and often not included in texts and documents about the language. There is only one word with this sound; "Sultañah", the ancient word for "Sultanate" (now "Zultanuk"). '''R Makes the unrolled "R" sound as in red, roll or viral. S''' Makes the "S" sound as in sound, system or sand. '''SH '''Makes the "Š" sound as in ship, show or shock. '''T Makes the "T" sound as in tea, tip or tent. V''' Makes the "V" sound as in venn diagram, vendor or vase. '''W Makes the "W" sound as in water, where or why. F''' Makes the "F" sound as in fun, fear or freak. '''Y Makes the "Y" sound as in yell, yodel or yellow. This sound is usually done by the J, but exists in words such as Yar (yes). Z''' Makes the "Z" sound as in zepplin, zebra or zoo. Vowels '''A Makes the plain "A" sound as in sack. Ä''' Makes the "Ä" sound as in plain or air. '''Å Makes the "AH" sound as in far or car. E''' Makes the plain "E" sound as in except or execute. '''É Makes the "É" sound as in egg or sane. Ë''' Makes the "EE" sound as in bee, employee or eat. '''I Has 3 sounds; the "I" as in ice, the "I" as in italic or the "EE" sound as in weave. O''' Makes the "O" sound as in other. '''Ö Makes the "OH" sound as in zoo. U''' Makes the "U" sound as in understand. '''Ü Makes the "YÜ" sound as in the German word Brüder or the Turkish word Türkçe. Example Words Hello="Haw" Goodbye="Tschau" Thank you="Duk den" Please="Pläase" And="Ad" I="Ech" The="Don" Is="Ase" It="Ost" It is="Ostase" Yes="Yar" No="Nikh" If="Ar" Example Sentences Hail Khan'Du of Taw'Ron="Hugh Khan'Du Taw'Ron da" Us Khendans cannot fall, not even in our enemy's dreams!="Uns Khendant kannikht feaul, nakht'ebelin ansaure dröme d'krägor!" A ship leaves in the morning="Ahne schiffe bläa in don'more" Category:Ar'Maaran Languages Category:Languages